Someday
by BikerChick101
Summary: One-shot, Phoebe after Wyatt was born, I just thought it should have affected her a little more than they showed it. She was after all pregnant even if it was the sources heir, please enjoy and review


This was the happiest day of her sisters' life, all of them actually. Everyone was so excited and terrified to welcome a new addition to their extraordinary family, the first male born into the Halliwell line in three hundred years. Of course Piper would be the one to break the female tradition she thought as she watched her exhausted sister hold her newborn son, Leo next to them with so much emotion in his eyes, Piper was always the one that never broke a rule, never did something that would disappoint their Grams, something she and Prue prided themselves on. After Prue's death Piper got more daring, more in control and now she had a beautiful baby boy, it was the one way she disobeyed grams and in their grandmothers eye's it could very well be the worst.

Paige flopped down onto the chair next to her and hooked her arm through her older sister's arms resting her head on Phoebe's shoulder. "So you guys know you have to give him a name right? Prudence Melinda is really cute but I don't think he'll think so," she said and Piper stuck her tongue out at her.

"He's not even a day old yet and already you're poking jokes at him," Piper said pouting and Paige rolled her eyes. "You are more like grams then you think."

"Grams hates the male species, wonder what she'll think of him?" Phoebe asked her sisters thinking of just how her grandmother will react to the child. "Could be dangerous."

"I don't want to think of that, right now I just want to be happy that we have a healthy little baby," Piper said looking up at Leo who nodded.

"If you're grandmother has anything to say she'll just have to get through me first," Victor said popping out of the kitchen with a tray of tea.

"Aw thanks dad," Piper said smiling up at her father.

"The super happy, smiley Piper scares me," Paige said squishing herself closer to Phoebe who laughed at her.

"I just had a baby, I'm allowed," Piper protested.

Phoebe sat there enjoying the chit-chat of her family, Paige and Piper fighting like she and Prue used to, at least they were staying in their seats, she remembered how some of her fights with Prue got physical and Piper had to call grams to deal with them. Her father was sitting on the single chair across from her laughing at something Piper had just told Paige and putting in his own comments. Leo was sitting next to Piper and his son, beaming like a new father should be, he too was laughing at the sisters' fight.

"Phoebs? You feeling ok?" Piper asked and Paige nudged her snapping Phoebe out of her thoughts and back to reality, where the four adults in the room were staring at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine, you know, I'm just a little … tired today was a tiring day, so I'm thinking I should just call it a night," Phoebe said standing up and walking over to Piper. "Night baby, goodnight you sweet boy," she said to the baby in her best baby voice.

She said goodnight to the rest of her family and walked up to her room, shutting and locking the door behind her, she was pretty sure the rest of her family was just as tired as she was, they were just running on adrenaline that would soon run out. She changed into her sleeping clothes and lay on her bed with her eyes closed waiting for sleep to take her but it seemed her mind had other plans for her.

She tossed and turned until finally she just couldn't take it anymore, getting up she walked to the door and opened it, hoping she didn't disturb anyone she crept downstairs, no-one was in sight so she assumed they all went to sleep. She got herself a glass of milk, drank it and sneaked back up the stairs, her assumption was confirmed when she heard the screams of her nephew and Piper grumbling as she woke up to change or feed the little boy. Paige was asleep in her room, she was mumbling something like she always did with the door half open. Her father was in the guest room so Phoebe made her way up to the attic.

She closed the door when she got into the old room, making her way to the chest that she found the book of shadows in about five years before. She opened it and peaked inside smiling as she took out another smaller but older looking box. Her name and Cole's were etched into the top of the wood with a heart framing it. She smiled as she ran her fingers over their names, she kept a box of some of their memories, usually she had these things under her bed but it was getting too full under there and she was certain her sisters wouldn't bother looking into half the chests that were packed away in the corners of the room like this one was.

Slowly she opened the box taking a deep breath as she did. "Lets see what demons you hold," she whispered looking at the little trinkets in the box, her wedding ring was there, wedding invitations, the key to the safe at Coles penthouse, a necklace he bought her, little letters he sent to her and right at the bottom under the mess of memories was what she was searching for. The ultrasound from when she was pregnant with what she thought was his baby. Sure it was the sources heir and not Coles but she wished so many times that it was real, that the source didn't exist and her and Cole's son or daughter actually lived.

She shed silent tears in the room, she missed her husband, or ex-husband now, Cole before he became the source was her fairytale prince, he was everything she ever wanted. She missed the baby that never existed, if she could she would have found a way to make the baby good, raise it to be good. She thought about Piper, how her sister got what she wanted so badly and Phoebe was happy that she got it she really was but she also felt jealousy, she was pregnant, she was going to become a mom, she was excited and then her baby was ripped from her womb and she didn't have a proper chance to grieve her loss, with Cole and work and demons and finding out about Pipers pregnancy and protecting her sister and unborn nephew, there was no time to breath.

Now that she had a few minutes to think, it weighed heavy in her heart that she lost something she didn't even know she wanted. She knew it was stupid to only want it so badly now after Piper had her baby but after her nephew was born she just had that feeling the one that screamed 'this should have been me' and she hated herself for being the slightest bit jealous of her sister.

Phoebe put the ultrasound away and closed the box hiding it back in the chest and covering it with an old dusty blanket. Carefully she touched her tummy as she stood up feeling for anything to say the baby still lingered somewhere and was disappointed when she felt nothing. "She'll come to you soon," a voice said, whispers passing her like the wind. Phoebe turned, she didn't recognise the voice it was too quick but as the pages of the book flipped to the entry her mother wrote to Prue a few years back Phoebe knew her mom was looking down at her and giving her hope.

Phoebe pressed her hand to her tummy again and smiled, she would have a baby when the time came, when she was settled down and when she knew she was ready for the responsibility and commitment. For now she had a little boy to spoil rotten and someday soon she'll give him a little cousin to play with. Her time would come, she'd feel the joy of having her own child, she'd be the one waking up to screaming at every hour, she'd love like she never thought was possible.

Someday, she hoped it came soon.

* * *

><p><strong>A\N : This just kinda poped into my head really randomly, I was thinking about Phoebe and how badly she wanted to have a baby, the show never really showed us how she dealt with things after Wyatt was born, I mean it had to have affected her somehow...<strong>

**So this is my take on how it all affected Phoebe I hope you enjoy it, please review**

**This was written realy quickly after my brain decided that it doesnt want to sleep because this idea had to get out hehe**

**Until next time (^^,)**


End file.
